User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Mario
<< Mewtwo | All 4 U | Link >> Revealed: June 11, 2013 It's Plumber Boy! You'd have to have be insane to not expect Mario to come back, especially on day 1. The mascot of Nintendo hasn't changed much but what'd you expect? He's retained all of his moves from the last game with some stronger slashes and attacks. Other than that good ol' Jumpan has received a brighter color pallete. Other than that don't expect any new tricks from this ol' veteran for now. Regardless he's still perfectly capable of Smashing after all these years. Here we go! SSB4 Mario Screen 1.jpg|Mario about to Sex Kick Bowser. SSB4 Mario Screen 2.jpg|Mario clashes fists with Villager. SSB4 Mario Screen 3.jpg|Mario takes his hat off in honor to Skyloft. SSB4 Mario Screen 4.jpg|Mario finishes his Forward Smash Attack. SSB4 Mario Screen 5.jpg|Mario using his up aerial on Kirby. SSB4 Mario Screen 6.jpg|Mario plays some Football with Wii Fit Trainer's customized ball. SSB4 Mario Screen 7.jpg|Mario prepares for combat in Super Smash Brothers for 3DS. SSB4 Mario Screen 8.jpg|Mario runs towards Thunder Jolt. SSB4 Mario Screen 9.jpg|Mario and Samus duking it out in Arena Ferox. SSB4 Mario Screen 10.jpg|Mario reflecting a projectile. Moveset Special *Fireball: Mario's iconic first power up from Super Mario Bros. Capable of doing little damage but being a bit of an annoyance due to minor stun. **Fast Fireball: A variation on the Fireball that comes out with a good range and causes opponents minor flincing and damage. **Fire Orb: A large and powerful (but slow) multi-hit orb capable of stunning enemies *Cape: A versatile yellow cape that debuted in Super Mario World. Used for reflecting projectiles, turning opponents around and slowing your decent. **Shocking Cape: An offensive variant of the cape that shocks enemies. **Gust Cape: The second variant of the Cape which releases wind to either hurt/further knock opponents back. *Super Jump Punch: Based on Mario/Luigi's ability to jump into blocks and get coins this multi-hit move is a good recovery, as well as a nice way to quickly rack up damage. **Super Punch: A faster and higher version of the Super Jump Punch but most likely weaker/non-damaging **Explosive Punch: A stronger version of the Super Jump Punch that hits twice and has pyrokinetic properties. Appears to have no drawbacks *F.L.U.D.D: Hailing for Super Mario Sunshine, F.L.U.D.D returns from Brawl. While it seems a bit useless at first due to not doing any damage, it's a good way to cause helpless opponents to fall into the depths with no way of recovery. **Scalding F.L.U.D.D.: Dangerously hot water that deals fire damage to opponents but doesn't reach as far. **High-Pressure F.L.U.D.D.: A chargable version of F.L.U.D.D. that while it takes a bit of time to charge is must stronger than normal F.L.U.D.D. Strong enough to knock Mario himself back a little bit. *Mario Finale: Similar to the Ultra Flame from Super Mario RPG, the Mario Finale is a projectile move that carries opponents off screen. Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Punch, Punch, Kick; Super Mario 64) *Dash Attack (Slide; Super Mario 64) *Strong Side (Roundhouse Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Up (Spinning Uppercut; Super Mario RPG) *Strong Down (Sweep Kick; Super Smash Bros.) Smash *Forward Smash (Firebrand; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Up Smash (Head and Hand Smash; Super Smash Bros.) *Down Smash (Breakdance Sweep; Super Mario 64) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Sex Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Forward Aerial (Meteor Fist; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Backward Aerial (Spinning Kick; Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Upward Aerial (Flip Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Down Aerial (Mario Tornado; Super Mario World/Super Smas Bros.) Grabs *Pummel (Headbutt) *Forward Throw (Spin Throw) *Backward Throw (Super Spin Throw) *Up Throw (Two Hand Toss) *Down Throw (Two Hand Slam) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Mario transforms into Super Mario. (Super Mario Bros.: Collecting a Super Mushroom) *Side: Mario takes off his hat, twirls once and says "Woo Hoo!" (New Super Mario Bros.: Beating a Level) *Down: Mario jumps into the air slightly, twirls around clockwise a couple of times and falls on his back with his legs up. (Donkey Kong: Death Animation) Stage Introduction *Mario jumps out of a pipe in his iconic brick breaking pose saying "Let's-a go!". Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Level Complete; Super Mario Bros. *Mario winds up a fist and punches towards the screen. *Mario uses his pyrokinetics to make a few explosions in his hand before thrusting it at the screen. *Mario does his character selection pose from SSB64. Pallettes #Mario #Fire Mario #Wario #Black and White #Green and Brown #Japanese Mario Bros. Boxart Scheme (Used by Wario in Brawl) #NES Open Tournament Golf U.S Course Uniform #Waluigi Category:Blog posts